


Heaven's Gate

by 0pa1escent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Bickering, Bottom Gavin Reed, Fluff and Smut, Gav is such a sap, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Softness, Sorry Not Sorry, There's a marriage in these guys' future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pa1escent/pseuds/0pa1escent
Summary: Gavin is a Brat in denial, Connor is mildly amused and all too familiar with his tricks.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepishwolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishwolfy/gifts).



> Hello all! This is my offering for the Convin Secret Santa 2020! I got sheepishwolfy on Tumblr. You asked for Bickering that leads to Boning and Aftercare. I fought so long to post this and really fell in love with the softness of the aftercare. So it's a little more focused on that but I hope you like it!! I really enjoyed writing it!

"You know, I think I like you better when you're breathless like this,  **You're so quiet** "   
  
_ "Oh fuck off" _   
  
His hand shoots out to shove his shoulder but Connor catches it and without missing a beat, pinned it next to his  **far too chatty** partner's head. "Honestly Gavin, I thought you would have learned your lesson about that by now, You can try, but I won't be caught off guard so easily." He smirks down at the flushed detective below him.   
"And  **You** should know by now, that teasing like this pisses me off Con,  **Get on with it already.** " Gavin retorts punctuating his sentence by grinding up into him, making the android lean down closer with a gasp. It has been that easy ever since Connor had that nerve mesh installed.   
  
_ That day had been something _ . Ever since getting together, they've kept each other's company on break, it was the only time they hadn't kept this out of their work-life, Gavin had merely grazed his fingers across the backs of Connor's shoulders and Connor had jumped for once. No smart remark, no greeting, A jump, and a gaze instantly meeting his own. Connor explained that it would take time to adjust the sensitivity for normal levels, and yet, he would pout as Gavin stopped petting his lover's arm in response. Gavin's touch had quickly become Connor's favorite sensation. He loves it,  _ He loves Gavin.  _ He never would have thought he could get so much comfort being able to fully  **feel** things, how had he gone so long without?

_ "You are impatient aren't you?" _ Connor purrs, ducking his head to carefully kiss up Gavin's neck, making him buck up more.   
  
"And you think I'm the chatty one"

**_“Hush”_ ** he grinds harshly against Gavin, easily shutting his lover up, cutting him off in a moan. Nails digging in on Connor’s arm.  _ “F-fuck” _ Gavin hisses breathlessly. And yet,  _ he stayed silent _ . 

Truly a rare sight from Gavin and he’ll take that chance to run his hands over his lover, feel him arch into his palm. A soft moan, a gentle whimper,  _ “please...Connor” _ he murmurs, hardly even a whisper, and as mesmerizing as that soft and sweet little noise was.  _ He knew Gavin could do far better than that. _ Connor grins and gently bites at his lover’s neck. 

_ “What was that I didn’t quite catch it?”  _ He teased. Damn well he had, Connor could listen to the inside of a bank vault from the outside of the sealed door if he was trying. Of course, he had heard Gavin’s soft little purr. Gavin knew it too, the groan that left him was very evident in his frustration. Connor pins his hips down on the bed just in time to keep him from grinding up against him.  _ “Connor” _ his lover whines desperately trying to buck up against him. 

The android smirks “There are more than 200,000 words in the English language, Gavin.  _ I’m certain you can find the right ones to ask for what you want _ .”

The detective’s tongue briefly darts over sharp canines, cheeks aflame he takes a breath and pauses. A devilish little grin crossing his face. _ “Fuck. You.” _

To be expected. Gavin never was one to behave anyway. A bemused scoff leaves his boyfriend. “Well, that was the goal, but if that’s what you call asking,  _ I could just stop right here. _ ” Connor purred, two could play this game, and dealing with Gavin only made him better at it. 

“You wouldn’t” Gavin hisses at him. 

“You think I won’t? You overestimate how much of a need for this I have. I could stop right here, the only thing compelling me here is a desire to please you.” Connor sits back to make his point, removing his hands from Gavin entirely. Perched on his knees between Gavin’s thighs. “But if you want to act like a brat I guess we could stop right here and-”

_ “W-wait, fuck, wait”  _ Gavin cuts him off, sitting up. Eliciting an inquisitive noise from Connor. Gavin bit his lip for a moment running his hand over Connor’s shoulder. Then cupping Connor’s cheek.

“Yes, Gavin what is it?”

He looked away, cheeks burning even redder than before. “P-please con,  _ I need you,  _ **_please, I’ll behave_ ** .” It was just barely quieter than his usual tone.

Connor laughed softly, gently gripping Gavin’s chin, tipping his head to look at him, appreciating that beautifully flushed face. “You _ behaving? You must like me. _ ”

“Connor,  **please** ”

“Alright, alright, relax” he muses leaning in to kiss Gavin, feeling him relaxing in his arms and releasing a small moan against his lips.  _ Yes, he does love his human so very much. _ Gavin tugs him closer yet in desperation, he never could get enough of Connor. Dragging them both back to laying down again, Connor still on top of him, right as if they had never stopped to squabble in the first place.

Connor’s hand slides its way up Gavin’s thigh coaxing it to hook up around his waist. Biting the other’s lip earning a gasp from his lover below him. Gavin wraps his arms around Connor’s neck pulling back for a moment to breathe while Connor’s hands wander some more, squeezing his hip and gently rutting against him. All the while Gavin is entirely breathless just staring at the goddamn angel on top of him right now.  _ How did he get so lucky? How does an asshole like him deserve someone like Connor? He was sure he wasn’t worth it. _

_ “Gavin?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “You’re alright? Do you want to keep going?” _

_ “Yes, yeah, just thinking how lucky I must be that you still put up with my shit”  _ he gives a weak laugh.

_ “Of course I put up with you, I’ve grown rather fond of you, life would be dreadfully boring otherwise. I guess you could say I’ve come to love you”  _ Connor assured him, cupping his cheek for a moment, pressing a kiss right to the scar on his nose. “You're sure you want to keep going?”

“Yeah, I do”

Connor gives a nod and presses a kiss to his forehead for good measure. He lines himself up and moves to bite at Gavin’s neck while he slowly pushes in. Gavin clutching at his back softly moaning at the stretch. Connor rocks himself in deeper bit by bit, smirking into his lover's neck while he ensures a bruise will be blooming there. “ _ You are behaving so well for me, Gav _ ” he muses. Connor finally pushes into the hilt. Cutting off any response Gavin would have had in a muffled cry. He tightly gripped Connor’s shoulder, a silent way of telling him to wait for a minute. Naturally, Connor never wanted him to be uncomfortable so he kissed his way up Gavin’s neck to capture his lips once more, to let him relax.

Let Gavin melt under his touch, melt into the bed. Before he knows it Gavin is rolling up into his touch practically whimpering from the stimulation.

“Con please,  _ Move _ ” he murmured against his lips, raking nails across his back. Connor presses more soft kisses to his lover's face.  _ His lover cries out softly as he bucks forward.  _ Nipping at his lip and kissing him deeply once more. Gavin slides a hand down a seam on the side of Connor's chassis, one of the most sensitive areas, a place where Connor adores a delicate touch, even something as simple as a hand resting there. The android practically purrs, Gavin can feel it against his chest. He smirks and pulls back, "You like that don't you?"   
  
_ "I do, but I like it more when I hear those sounds out of you, Gavin" _ _   
_ _   
_ Connor sets a brutal pace from there. Were he human, Gavin most certainly would have drawn blood had he been human, his back would have been littered with red lines, where briefly white ones would stand, maybe a few minutes or more while Connor pounded into him, winding a knot tighter and tighter until Gavin finally snapped underneath him.   
  
He didn't stay awake very long before falling asleep. Connor lulled him, running fingers through his hair, he'd let him rest, for now, he needed it, he could look after him later.   
  


\-----

  
Gavin wakes up to a soft chirping sound from his phone, shoving himself up on his forearms. Blindly searching for his phone, muffling a yawn, he finds his hand bumping into another.   
  
"Don't worry about that" Connor mused before leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Gavin's head. "How are you feeling?"   
"Sore" Gavin huffs, "But no more than usual" Connor's hand rubs at his shoulder.   
"That's relieving...You didn't waste any time falling asleep on me, I was worried...but rest was far more important." Connor smiles down at him, cupping his cheek for a moment. "Let me get you some water, then I can run a hot bath, put some soaking salts in?"   
"You spoil me, Babe" He murmurs.   
"I treat you as you should be treated" He retorts with a smile. "Stay right there, Rest a little longer, I'll be right back."   
  
Gavin lays back down, tucking the pillow under his chest. Whatever could he have done to deserve this absolute angel? Connor was perfect, every sense of the word he was perfect.  _ He loves this android _ . Strange to think there was a time where he ever could have been awful to him. He shakes his head. They were past that, long past that. And Connor, Connor loved him more than anything. Gavin has seen his fair share of heartbreak, hell, when he was younger he even caused a good deal of it. But this was something different. It was the first time in a long time that Gavin felt this was  _ different _ . Not that other partners never cared, not that he never cared. Just Connor was more conscientious, he was more gentle with him...which is something Gavin had never really been familiar with. It was nice…   
  
"Gavin?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
Connor presses a kiss to the top of his head. Setting a glass down on the nightstand. "That soak is waiting for you when you're up to it, I'll make sure it stays up to temperature"   
  
"I won't be much longer, Angel, It should be fine"   
  
He has a feeling this, this will be his one thing that works. Connor is the one thing he's not willing to lose. He's sure of it, and one day. He glances at the nightstand, knowing well of that little box tucked in the back corner. One day, when he's ready, He'll ask. And permitting Connor agrees...he never would lose Connor, he'll get to spoil him the very same way, every day.


End file.
